


a jerk with a heart as cold as wine

by papertownlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Heartbreaking, Love, M/M, harrystyles, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papertownlarry/pseuds/papertownlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au; harry's a jerk and louis can't change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	a jerk with a heart as cold as wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my 5'7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+5%277).



"Sir, you sure?" The man asked. I nodded.

"That's all that was left of great belonging after his clothes" The doctor explained as he gave a small black box, where inside lays a beautiful ring with words craved inside that say:

and you're my wine, darling

—

"It's not that Harry! You've got to understand that I have needs that have to be fulfilled because this is my dream we're talking about!" I let out a short, out of breath sigh afterwards, my own fingers pulling at my hair.

I studied his face, the way his lips were pursed and eyes burning with fury, cheeks and neck deeply flushed as his hands were clenched into fists, like those at boxing squares. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off right away.

"Five years, Lou! It's our five years anniversary! I wrote you a fucking song and I was looking up for you coming with me to tour! Why are you doing this?" He started shouting, face flushed a darker shade of pink as his neck veins peaked out, slowly walking towards me.

"Baby, please. I know I told you I'd come with you on tour, but it's my dream we're talking about. You can't stop me from following my dream, you know how fucking important that is to me! Besides, two months and you'll be in New York where I'll be meeting you. Why are you so mad?" Tears pleading to fall as I bit my lower lip, trying to stop myself from showing my vulnerable side.

"I'm fucking mad because you always put your dream before me! And we've been together for five fucking years yet you can't tell them you can't do it! When will you finally put me before your dream?" He shouts again, and there was a moment of silence and hurried breaths.

Few moments passed and I opened my mouths to speak, try and say anything, but my mouth betrayed me as I swallowed the words back, closing my mouth. His eyes then widened, the crease of his eyebrows got deeper, teeth clenching.

"I can't fucking believe you!" He shouted, stomping off behind me as he took a vase in his hands, throwing it on the wall in front of me. I shrieked and jumped in fright, staring at him with wide eyes and horror flashing in them.

"Don't fucking answer! I know why you always choose work over me! Because of Stan! I now understand your late work nights and you're I'm busy so you can't come over lately! You slut.." He spitted out, nose scrunching up in disgust, I can't bear with this anymore when it's not me who started this fight.

"Fuck you asshole! I can't believe this, I hate you!" I spat back, and he pushed a chair towards me, harshly bumping into my hip, I yelped. Have he really just fucking done that? Regret was nowhere near clear on his eyes, still looking at me in disgust. And suddenly he stopped thrashing. He stood there with his arms beside him, eyes wide and red, hair a mess and cheeks tinted pink.

"So what I've said was true? You were fucking Stan like the slut you are?" He asked, horrified. I wanted to reply, but I was so scared.

"H.." I trailed off, eyes brimming with tears as I can't believe he'd throw accusations at me. Not much of a few seconds before he did the impossible. I yelped, jumping back in horror and pain as I stared into his burning emeralds.

"I can't believe you've slapped me you jerk!" I yell at him, lungs out of breath as I tried my best to not cry.

"I hope you have a good time at France and New York" And with that, he was out of sight.

 

—

"I hate him so much, Liam! I can't believe he've hit me! He has no right, I thought he loved me..." And I broke down, freeing my tears as the brown-eyes boy sighed heavily, hugging me to his chest.

"Lou, you know I love you, right?" I nod. "But your reply wasn't enough. Why didn't you reply?" He asks and I look at him.

"I tried to, Li. But you should've seen the anger in his eyes and how he was red in the face and obviously burning with fury. You should've seen how he continued accusing me as a slut and a cheater. I've never negotiated with this side of Harry, never even met until yesterday. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. 5 seconds haven't even passed before he've hit me Li, he've h-hit me" My voice cracked, tears falling down as I quickly buried my head on his shoulder, sobbing.

"Now, now. Take steady. Everything's gonna be okay" Liam soothed in my hair, hugging me.

"Sing to me Li?" I question, voice dropping with vulnerability. He nods and smiles warmly.

"Nobody sees, nobody knows.  
We are a secret, can't be exposed.  
That's how it is, that's how it goes  
Far from the others, close to each other..."

—

"Congratulations Tomlinson, I'm looking forward to more of your remarkable accomplishments" The boss, Mr. Sinclair, congratulated me with a warm, professional smile. I was now at the opening of my book, with tens of famous writers surrounding me. Tall glasses of different wines in the grip of poets and realists and imaginative people. I should be drowning into wine but I had too much in mind.

I should be happy, right? With the widest of smiles on my lips and the happiest feeling? I'm asking myself, why aren't I? And the only answer was: Harry.

That green-eyed jerk that's been on my mind since two months ago, the same one that gave me the tears and heart breaks and the no-confirmation if we're together or not. But he also brought me the inspiration to write.

"Are you ready for your speech?" Asked Mr. Sinclair, and I nodded slowly.

"I'll see you right up" He patted my shoulders as he walked away and onto the small looking stage.

Smile. Everyone likes sweet smiles. Clear throat, don't stutter. Try to look good. Revise speech in mind.

"This phenomenal book, the written papers that captured millions of eyes, the same book that contained of thrill, tragedy, reality, written remarkably by one young pupil that I'm glad to be the teacher of. Please, raise your wines and applauds to the insanely talented Louis William Tomlinson!" He spoke, seriously delighted as I walked, with shaky legs, up the stage as he whispered you're a wonder before taking off stage.

"Greetings, everyone. I was told I couldn't have alcohol running in my system tonight before the speech or, God forbid, I'd make a mess of myself" I joke, trying to amuse and up-lighten the crowd, and the ring of different laughs assured me that I've succeeded.

"But, proceeding, that's what alcohol's about. It makes you feel intoxicated, problem-less, stress-less and anything that's not negative. The title relates to that one boy who take a heart of a young fellow and soak it with something not understandable. Weird, isn't it? But, so is love. Love's a weird condition. Heart breaks, tears, pain, happiness, smiles, happy hearts. It's confusing how it can pull two together and then one day decides it's done they don't belong and with just a blink of an eye, what was once a fairytale turns into some foolish love. Love, at half of times, makes you feel problem-less, stress-less and anything that's not negative too. I guess that's how love and alcohol relate. Because it's too addictive sometimes, you just need to take another sip. Love makes you intoxicated too, same goes with alcohol. In this book, you get to see the thrill behind being, as some put it: drunk love. You get an insight of reality combined with imagines. You get too understand how love is both a fairy tale and a reality and how sometimes, when it doesn't work, you should move on and take another shot of something or someone else. Because life doesn't stops for anyone, but life stops when you monitor it to stop" I finish the speech, with adrenaline still pumping in my veins. Seconds felt like hours as I watched the crowd applause and smile, slowing my heart beats. I walked off stage as I was stopped by a woman with short brunette hair, and skin so pale. And of course I recognized her.

"Y-You're Lockhart?" I question, surprised and curious.

"That's my surname, dear gentleman. And you're the bright lad that made me tear up on stage just a few moments ago, aren't you?" She questioned jokingly and I smile so wide. Her works are amazing. I love her books.

"That I am. You don't understand how honourable it is to finally meet the woman behind those words of wisdom and the same one that owns some works that astonish and inspires me as a young writer" I tell her and she smiles.

"It's absolutely flattering knowing that I inspire a smart lad like yourself. Now tell me, is this book of yours your first?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"Ah, I see. It's truly beautiful how you played with your words. You have a unique way of putting sentences together. I'm astonished" She declares, and I blush lightly.

"Thank you, it really means a bunch hearing this from the person I idolize" I spoke truthfully, making her smile widen even more.

"I sure haven't received this many compliments since the opening of We Were Liars so it's nice to hear people's comments on me every once in a while. But tell me, this book was based on some true life scenes, am I right?" She asks as my eyes widened.

"With all due respect, how would know that?" I asked the mid-aged woman, making her throw her head back, laughing.

"Dear, it's obvious of how much feelings and thoughts you've put into your speech. Any man-kind can see the crease between your eyebrows and the voice of yours, filled with hidden sadness. I don't want to invade your privacy, it's just that you looked like you were still trying to find answers for questions unknown" She explains and I frown. I was that obvious?

"I'm still looking, that part is true. But it isn't for answers to questions unknown" I answer, smiling sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you're looking for?" She asks with a polite smile.

"I'm looking for love drunk. That kind that makes you feel like you don't have to care, that kind that shows you that you don't even have to try because every time you say I love you it'd reply with and I you. I once had it but I think I unwillingly lost it. I guess what I'm looking for is that one believers call a soulmate, devils call an angel and a human would call a lover" I explained. She smiled, but it wasn't pitifully. It was a smile that said keep looking because I understand you.

A butler passed us with a tray of wine, and quickly, she snatched a glass of crimson wine and handed it to me.

"You deserve a glass or two for this mind-blowing accomplishment. I have to go now but I'd like to work with you, here's my office card, I hope we stay in touch" She hoped handing me the card, and after a gentle hand shake, she walked away.

Was that really what I'm looking for? Drunk love? Was that enough for Harry? Was that even Harry?

Someone patted my shoulder, making me jolt awake from my daydream and look behind me, but of course.

"Are we okay, Louis?" Stan spoke, frowning.

"Harry thinks we're having a thing" I suddenly say, my eyes widened at my sudden outburst. He creased his eyebrows.

"Didn't he always?" He asks.

"Pardon me?" I ask, suddenly confused but curious. Probably not the best combination.

"Lou, no offence, but Harry always hated me. Wasn't it obvious? All the daggers he'd glare at me and all the long, full of hatred stares whenever we were around each other, I thought you knew" He explained and I felt somewhat heavy.

"It's just jealousy, I'm gonna go to his concert tonight. I'll talk to him" I promise him and he smiles thankfully, giving me a side hug before walking away.

"Oh and Lou?" He asked, stoping midway as he turned around.

"Yeah?" I rub the back of my neck.

"What kind of inspiration was given for the title and plot, over all?" He asked, curiosity on his lips.

I smiled. "Love drunk"

—

 

I came in sight with Maddison Garden, man, it is big. I can't believe he've reached this high. If I wasn't mad and hate him a bit, I would say that I'm proud of him. But I'm mad so I'm not.

I walked to the door as I saw Paul, Harry's body guard. He saw me and his eyes bulged out.

"Tommo? It's you!" The big old man let out, pulling me in a hug as I smiled.

"How've you been, big guy?" I asked, smiling warmly.

"I've been good, it's nice to finally see you again, it's been two months, I thought you were coming with little H on tour?" He questioned and I felt my heart beats quicken. He didn't confirm anything yet. I found myself smiling wide.

"Yeah, I was busy with work, but here I am" I speak, pointing at myself as he chuckled.

"Come on, let me take you backstage" He spoke and I felt myself panic.

"Uh, wait, could you lead me to a far row, I kind of want to surprise him, so don't tell him and then you can come take me backstage?" I was ready to plea when he nodded, smiling. I let out a sigh.

"Let's go then" And I started feeling adrenaline pumping through my veins, as to I already can hear the faint screams of fans and an even fainter voice of his. And suddenly, it wasn't bitter rolling off my lips.

As I entered the stadium, screams filled my ears as I came in sight with thousands of girls chanting his name and singing along with him as he sings Truly, Madly, Deeply. I then looked at him. He looks so happy and care free on stage, dancing weirdly and goofing around. And it all comes down to tonight because that's the Harry I fell in love with 5 years ago. The same carefree lad jumping and dancing on stage.

"Stay here, the concert is probably over in 10 minutes so I'll come and take you after, yeah?"

I nod.

"Oh and Paul?" I ask before he could be out of distance. He turned around.

"Yes son?" He asks

"Don't tell Harry" I plea and he smiles.

"But of course Lou" He answered as he walked away.

Fans were staring at me like I'm crazy, some even glared daggers at me and all.

"You're Louis, right? Louis Tomlinson? Harry's Boyfriend?" The one beside of me exclaimed questionably. I gulped.

"Yeah, that's me" I faked a smile and let out a faint, low chuckle.

"You two are so cute together! Hope you always stay together! You're like, my OTP!" She squeals, and my eyes widen.

"Yeah, I hope so too" I spoke and smiled, turning to focus my head on the reason why I'm here: love drunk.

—

 

"Okay Lou we've got to move so fans won't notice you and get crazy, let's go!" He said and I nodded, quickly taking the book in my hand as I stood up as I followed him towards backstage.

To say I've been greeted with so many familiar faces is unbelievable. I've basically grown up with these people if not more, and I can't believe I've been away for two months seeing as I used to come here almost everyday or two.

"Tommo? Is that you?" A familiar feminine voice spoke as I smiled, going in to hug her.

"God, I missed you so much Lou" I let out a sigh as she took a moment before hugging back.

"Wow, it is you! Long time no see mate!" She exclaims and I smile.

"I know, I've missed you lot, I was just busy with the book and all I guess" I try to make up an excuse that surprisingly worked as she nodded understandingly.

"Well, I hope you're done with that cause I miss seeing your face in the mornings instead of Harry's whining like a baby" She rolled her eyes, normally, I'd laugh. But this isn't normal, so I gulped and forced out a small chuckle.

"I have to go now, but I'll catch up with you later?" I say, she smiles.

"You better" She says, before walking away and I smile.

"He's in the dressing room, you could walk right in and be like 'surprise!' Yeah?" Paul spoke and I laughed nervously.

"Sure thing old man, thanks for all the help, I'll see you soon, yeah?" I say hopefully.

"I do wish by soon you mean tomorrow and not two months later, but sure thing son" He wished, smiling. I gulped as I hugged him back. He then walked away as I walked towards Harry's dressing room.

Whatever happens, happens.  
Everything happens for a reason.  
If it isn't worth it, don't work for it.

I tried to absentmindedly encourage myself as I took a breath, held it in and opened the room and was ready to scream surprise! until I got an insight of what's going on.

My H. My Harry. The same guy I love. The same guy I loved. The guy that would call me at 3am to remind me he loves me. The same one that makes me breakfast every morning after we've moved in. The Harry that I've known for years is... Kissing someone who isn't me?

The brown-haired guy was shirtless and pressed towards the wall as Harry had his hands roaming on his chest, lips locked with someone who's lips aren't mine?

They quickly broke off, the brown-haired guy looking at me at me with confusion and terror. I couldn't even meet Harry's eyes for a minute. and when I did, I fell in love all over again with the same green eyes I've loved two months ago. His eyes was flashed with something unknown, it wasn't regret but it also wasn't horror, his lips were pressed in a line not so tight, hands not in fists and no clenched teeth. What kind of excuse is trying to make up now?

"Surprise.." I whisper, trying not let my voice crack.

He's not worth your tears.  
Don't get weak in front of him.  
Try closing your eyes and forget him.

I tried to encourage myself to not let tears fall, I tried telling myself that I can't be weak and vulnerable in front of him. I tried closing my eyes and forgetting he exists. Moments passed and a soft hand was pressed to my cheek. I flinched, eyes still closed.

Just walk away, Louis. Walk away and never come back.

"Lou.. It's really you?" He spoke and I tried not to cry at his words and husky voice. I flinched walking back as his touch disappeared.

Don't open your eyes, Louis.  
This is all a nightmare that'll end soon.

"Open your eyes, Lou.. Let me explain" He speaks as tears seep through my closed eyes, shaking my head voluntarily.

Moments passed, and I opened my sight, vision bit blurry with tears coating my eyes. He looked at me with a dreadful stare, lips pursed as the brown-haired boy was no where in sight. I erased my tear-stained cheeks with the sleeve of my green hoodie, furiously.

"The book got released today. I'm quite happy you weren't there. I also told my speech. Thank God you weren't there for that too. I talked to E. Lockhart, my favourite writer, remember? She was so amazed by my book, she loved it. Said it was mind-blowing too" I smiled through the tears. I heard him clear his throat.

"What's the book about?" And God, he has the nerves to ask.

"It's about a tragic love story between two people, one kind of mistreated the other but the other couldn't let go. Might say, remember the nights where you used to call me and I'd say I'm busy and that you couldn't come over? You thought I was fucking Stan like the slut I am, right? Oh, but how have the tables turn. I was apparently busy because I was writing your fifth anniversary gift, but you don't care, yeah? Because you've already got yourself someone you can fuck, I mean, how am I not a slut if the person I trusted and loved believe so? Good luck, you bastard, good luck with life. My title says it all" I spoke, tears streaming down my cheeks as I dropped the book on the floor harshly, running out of the dressing room and off to the hotel. Where I should be. In bed. And probably with tubs of Ben & Jerry's.

 

—

 

"You need to eat Lou, this isn't healthy.." Liam spoke for the hundredth time, rubbing my back.

Another two months rolled by without seeing him, two months since I've heard his voice. He haven't called me; or at least that's what I think. He wouldn't dare, seeing as he haven't for the first two months.

Destroying my phone was good idea. Stop reading Edgar Allen Poe's poems were even a better idea. The greatest was probably dying my hair black. Harry always said he loved my the colour of my hair. But then again, who's Harry?

I had to forget, had to understand that love's a joke. Love brings nothing but pain. Because that's the only thing it have brought me for the past 4 months. Pain.

"Lou, listen to me" He spoke again, shaking my knee. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him.

"I wanna destroy his guitars" I say, staring into his frustrated browns.

"Louis, we–" He tries to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm gonna destroy it wether you like t or not. I wanna destroy the whole music room. I want to break the bed. Burn his stupid converses. Shred his blazers and dinner ties. That's all I want. And I'm gonna do it wether you like it or not" I state, staring at me feet.

A sigh. "Whatever you want, Lou. Just start eating again and whatever you want will happens" He promises, handing me a sandwich. It looks like a turkey one. I tried to talk but he raced me to it.

"No tomatoes, no lettuce, extra cheese and toasted, I remembered" Liam informs and I find myself smiling a but uncontrollably. And then I frowned. Harry liked turkey sandwiches, he'd used to split his with me whenever I'm hungry. I stare at it for a while.

"Have you auditioned?" I quickly asked Liam, whom a bright smile found it's way to his lips.

"Yeah, I applied. Auditions are next week. I didn't want to tell you since you-know-who is the one of the judges and all. Anyways, I knew you wouldn't want to come so it's alright" He informs and I find it in me to roll my eyes at his stupidity. His eyes widened a bit.

"Firstly, you-know-who? Seriously? You should seriously stop with the Harry Potter you lunatic. Secondly, I wouldn't miss it neither for you-know-who of the world. Man, don't you remember how much I used to bug you about it? I've always wanted you to audition so it's only fair to be there for the guy I've known since diaper days" I spoke, and Liam's eyes widened. I don't blame him, that's the longest time I talked without mentioning him. Or at least his name.

"Thanks Loubear! I'll be calling you and telling you when the auditions are going to start" He spoke excitedly. I groaned.

"Do me a favour, yeah?" I request.

"What's it Louboo?" He asked teasingly.

"Stop having midday tea meet up's with my mom for God's sake" I demanded. He blushed.

 

—

 

The x-factor house was really big, of course I know that because I've been here a couple of times before when Harry was a judge.

I still miss him. But I do hate him in a way. I don't know if I still love him because he have been making no effort of calling or texting or anything, really. He haven't gave signs of guiltiness, but signs that says he've forgotten me.

I've been stressing so much lately over the fact the I'll be here for the auditions and in the same place as my ex- boy friend. That came out more bitterly than I've expected.

Liam brought his dad, mom, my mom and myself. His sisters couldn't make it since they both study in the U.S but both promised to stay in touch and that they're so proud of him.

"What if they laugh at me?" Liam asked, making me roll my eyes and snort.

"They won't laugh at your beautiful voice, don't worry" I assure and he blushes.

"But Lou, I'm being serious. What if they don't like me and I get rejected and never make it boot camp?" He asked nervously, voice laced with stress.

"Then I'll be right there to pick you up and tell you that you're amazing and ramble about how they don't know anything about true talent and bring you back home for cuddles and tubs of cookie dough ice cream, how does that sounds?" I asked, trying to hold him beside me, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He smiled genuinely.

"Aww thanks boo bear" Liam teased, and I sighed.

"For goodness sake, stop hanging around my mom!" 

 

—

 

"So, what's your name son?" Simon Cowell asked my best friend who was standing in the centre of the stage. He had the mic in his hand, but I knew he was shaking a bit, a habit of his when he's nervous. Me, mom, his mom and dad, we all stood backstage. I could see the judges. One of them being Harry. He looks different though.

Blacks circles around his eyes. Lips chapped. Skin so pale. Hair a bit messy. 

"Liam" He answered, pursing his lips.

"And what are you going to sing to us today, Liam?" Harry asked, voice husky. I know that they both know each other, the lot used to be friends. Used to as in before the whole thing happened. To be honest, I never asked Liam if he had stayed in contact with Harry.

"Human by Christina Perri" He speaks, making my eyes widen. That's the song me and Harry met to.

Harry's eyes widened a bit, but he just coughed it off.

"I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days, if that you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play part  
If that's what you want  
Give you all you ask  
I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it  
But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head  
Knifes in my heart  
You build me up when I fall apart  
Cause I'm only human.."

 

–

 

"We should go and celebrate!" His now teary-eyed mom spoke, hugging him. I smiled.

"I'm proud of you Li, you made it to boot camp!" I cheered him, giving him a side hug.

My phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the ID caller.

"Hello?" I asked, and I could hear a few shuffles and someone screaming.

"Hi, Louis Tomlinson?" A woman asked through the phone, making me frown in worry.

"Yeah, that'd be me" I answer, nodding as if she could see me.

"How far away are you from the Saint Cloud Hospital, sir?" She asked, something unknown lacing her voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, worry and horror obvious in my tone.

"You are in the list of emergency calls of Harry Styles, he've been in a car crash. I'm so sorry" She apologized quietly, and I found myself not responding.

I was so frozen in place, I didn't know what to do.

"I'm on my way"

 

—

 

"Harry Styles, I'm here for Harry Styles" I re-tell the woman standing behind the desk.

"Are you family?" She asks, I shake my head.

"Only family can see him at–" I cut her off so quickly.

"You don't understand. I need to see him. You called me, I'm on his emergency list. Louis Tomlinson" I say, and her eyes widen a bit but she quickly nods.

He's in the ICU at the moment, would you like to talk to the doctor?" She asks and my voice comes out weak and vulnerable.

"Please"

 

—

 

The thing is that love isn't immortal. And nor are humans or feelings. Immortality and forever and infinities are little white lies we have grew to use in terms that we believed it.

Eternity is a lie. When someone says that this world would never end, they'd be lying. Because as much as it's hard to admit it to ourselves, it's already confirmed from the day we were born, it's a signed confirmation. Can't you see those droplets of rain? The sudden change of weather was planned.

I'd like to this that the universe can talk. The sun, moon, planets and stars. They're trying to find a way to break the truth to the world, the truth about how 'forever' is a lie. And as much as it hurts to admit it, it's not something you as human can change. Humanity have been equaled into tribes, little did we know that our tribe would be the last to take a breath. That's why it's I don't believe in the term forever or whatever relates to it because as the years flew by, more people are dying per day. Trust me, I think that's a sign that your lives may have reached to its end.. Just like mine already ended...

The moon, stars and clouds, they never liked the idea of new year. That's because every day is an anarchy. People are dying, and we don't care. As long as they're alive and happy, then life is perfect. But death is an unexpected effect. Unexpected as in no one really knows when or where they'd be able to take their last breath. And effect for effecting the people surrounding them; their loved ones..

Us humans don't know what chances life is offering us. I am a human, and I didn't know how many chances have came and went without me using them. They're offering lots of chances that we simply ignore. We think that since we are with who we love and have everything we need, then life is perfect. But no, no life shall be perfect until you understand what life really is. I understood it, but it was too late. Regardless to the times I tried to make it right, and for the times where I'd just cry myself to sleep wanting to feel like my feelings can come back to life. But what's gone is gone, it won't come back. Example, these clouds may not be there thousands of years later. This land won't be here hundreds of years later, who knows? No one. And nobody is trying to know. Let me tell you this; were temporarily. This life of ours isn't gonna last, nor is our feelings. We tend to fall in love with temporary people and call some temporary places home. We tend to be friends with temporary people and have a favourite temporary food.

I guess everything's life is a give and take back. Except for words. Because words can't fade or get erased after establishment. That's why writers relate to life problems or situations. Because they know what words to use and when to use them. They know that stars don't always shine and hearts do ways bleed. They know seas are a beautiful view and they know that clouds cry when they rain. Exactly like me.

Sir, you sure?" The man asked. I nodded.

"That's all that was left of great belonging after his clothes" The doctor explained as he gave a small black box, where inside lays a beautiful ring with words craved inside that say:

and you're my wine, darling

And I guess the jerk with a heart as cold as wine knew what I was talking about.


End file.
